nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cho Akimichi
I am the three 'B's. Big. Bold. Beautiful! I'm not fat, I'm fluffy! Background Born to Madoka Akimichi and Taro, Cho took on the traits of her mother's Clan with her father's skin tone and features. Being a big girl from the start, life was a bit hard on her. The kids often picked on her for being a large child and also for her father being from a different shinobi village. There were many times that she would be told that her father had no right being there and she was the product of outcasts. Cho had come home to her parents crying and telling them of what had taken place with the other children. Madoka smiled and the three of them went for a walk while Madoka told Cho of their clan's history while Taro carried her on his large broad shoulders. They walked to the monument that was dedicated to the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans and Madoka told Cho of her Great great grandfather, Choji and his team. She told her of the importance of her being the person she was and that it was she that would carry on the tradition to keep those three clans together as the next generation of Akimichi. Cho looked to the monument a moment while Taro sat down and looked at their little girl. Taro had the dark skin of the people of his land, Kumo. His hair was white as if bleached by the sun. Big in height and muscular, he still was as gentle as a teddy bear when it came to his little girl. He spoke of the pride of his people and how they were a rugged people. Sturdy as the mountains and unwavering. Born to survive in the most harsh climates of the mountains and endure thought the hardest of times. Holding his wife's hand, he told her of how she came from the combination of two great Shinobi villages and had the best of both worlds. Cho took pride in this and her mother smiled to her. What she didn't tell Cho was that when she came of age, she would be the next Akimichi Clan leader when her Uncle passed away. The Beginning of Inu - Shika - Cho Personality and Behavior Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc. Likes and Dislikes Cho likes shopping and hanging out with her 'Gurls.' When not cooking and picking out new things for her salon, that is. She enjoys gardening and making food. She loves every food on the face of the planet except beets. The one thing that Cho can't stand is being called fat. She can't stand ignorance and stupid people make her eyebrow twitch. But above all that, she hates when a shoe doesn't come in her size. Because, you know, big girls need to look good too. Ambitions What is your character's ambitions? Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it. Theme Song